Fox's eyes
by jodarus666
Summary: Two gods put aside their war to bring back the balance of power in the human realm. To bring the world back in its original state, they send their avatar on earth. But will he follow his god's will or will he follow his broken heart? warning uzumakinscet
1. Chapter 1

**A fox's eyes**

Hello, I am french and this is my first fic, please be gentle but send constructive comments but no flame about incest ( even thought it will come later in the story).

I do not own Naruto.

Introduction

Human history says that demons were bloodthirsty monsters, but were humans any better? Of course not and none of the two species really tried to prove the other wrong, and countless lives were lost in their hatred and disgust for one another. But no matter how powerful you are, time will always defeat you in the end. And so the demons, who lived longer than human but who could not procreate at the same rate, slowly disappeared from this world. Only their master remained, Yami who had finally lost to Kami again.

Seeing that her alter-ego's creation were as perverted as hers, Yami came to a decision. A decision that would bring back the power balance to a fragile equilibrium. He created from his own flesh nine creatures taking animals as model. Their power had no equals in the human ranks, who could barely hold their own against the great beasts but matched with their enormous number. Thus balance was restored. But not for long.

The humans found a way to temporary neutralize the bijuus. Creating seals with their own goddess's power, and broke once again the fragile peace that had found it's way into the goddess's hearts.

Kami abandoned her creations to their own fate and Yami full of hatred to see her daughters turned into weapons decided to use the human's heart to her own purpose.

The night her most powerful daughter was captured she put a part of her power into the infant's soul, corrupting it, making it the armed arm of her will in the human world.

That infant was Naruto Namikaze son of the yoindaime okage of Konahakagure no sato.

So, what do you think of my little introduction?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fox's eyes**

Before all, thank you very much for rewiewing.

The first part of chapter will be about how Naruto lost his innocence and how he broke, there will gore and child abuse in this chapter, be warned. If you are underage, or don't feel like reading it then skip it.

Chapter 1: betrayed, captured, tortured and reborn

...

Naruto's p.o.v.:

...

'this is just not fair, why is that happening again, again and AGAIN!', I thought running to the hokage tower as fast as my five years old legs could carry me. I looked behind me to see only a mob of villager coming closer with the firm intention of burning me alive. I got careless again, and they saw me. I still don't know why, but I swear that one day I will know, and I will prove them wrong! And that's why I go in dangerous places, for me at least, I spy them to know what's wrong with me. But I'm only five years old... stealth might be the thing I'm best at, but I'm only a beginner. I was getting closer to the hokage tower and, at an extend, of my haven. I finally got past the two chunin who were watching the door, the villagers had to stop; they couldn't go freely in that part of konoha. Even though I'm not a official ninja of konoha, I could go feely in that part of the town. It should be because of the swirl symbol on my tee-shirt, I might be a member of a clan. But I've never seen anybody wearing that symbol, save from me.

I looked at the tower, the tower was the beginning of the shinobi part of the town and, it was under the rule of the hokage, and of the hokage only. I stopped to catch my breath, but not for long: I was not welcome here to. I headed to the only place I was relatively safe, the forest of death, not that I knew at that time what lived in it and how dangerous the place was at that time. when I reached the town border, I was stopped by something unusual, it was... a woman. She was standing in the middle of the road and had her back turned to me. Usually women just stay away from me, while men try to kill me.

She was going to hurt me, I knew it in my guts, you know, when you can feel that something bad will happen soon. The kind of feeling that makes you run fast and far from where you were. She turned toward me and looked into my eyes, I tried to look away but my eyes were stuck on her pretty face. As she looked into my eyes, she was also smiling, my eyes fell on her smile her lips were really red, like a candy. Now I knew I was in troubles really, bad troubles; if someone smiled to me it only meant one thing: "you're in big trouble". But their smile would be scary, they would get an insane look on their face and... well gather people and try to kill me one way or another. Even though there was something special to that smile, it was strange... it looked caring... I couldn't move, no mater how hard I tried to, I was stunt, I was beginning to feel fear. She knelt down at my level and put one hand on my hair and one hand on my shoulder.

- hello there kiddo. What are you doing here in the middle of the road, while all the other kids are having so much fun for Shinji's birthday party?

She said that without losing her smile.

- I... I... who are you?

- Well, I'm a newly promoted jonin who still care for her old orphanage. You should have already seen me, I come there often to give the staff a hand. You kids can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

- I don't live there.

I felt suspicious, the last time I went in there, the caretaker gave me poisened food.

- Oooh... excuse me I thought you were, because we're actually not far from it. And where do you live, sweety? Such a young kid should live somewhere safe, with his mommy taking care of him.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, I would not let them fall! She plunged her gaze into mine and I was suddenly surrounded by the deep crimson ocean of her eyes, still unable to move and, now it seemed liked I could only say what she wanted me to say. And I was more than happy to do it.

- I live in the forest, ma'am.

She didn't seemed so surprise that "such a young kid" would live in the forest, and what forest!

- Really now. Then you don't mind showing me were you live don't you sweety?

She said that while caressing my cheeks and her eyes, still rived into mine since the beginning of the conversation, were full of an emotion that I didn't know, but I liked it. It felt good. Both of her hands were really soft and her touch was slow, caring and I just can't dare to say LOVING.

One hour later, after crossing the shinobi's residencies, two training grounds, we reached the forest, twenty minutes later we were in a clearing that I liked a lot. It was a small clearing, surrounded by centuries old trees, their old branches covered the skies save from a few ray of sunlight piercing the heavy leaf roof, giving the place a some kind of an eery feeling. The grass was middle calf height and, pigmented by white little flowers that glowed in the dark. Those little flowers looked like white lilies at first glance , but they had apple shaped petals and their stigmas were producing a soft green glow.

- Sooo... do you have a real living place?

Her tone made it clear that she was worried for me. She looking around her, making her silky hair reflect the light, and making them even more beautiful. I was under the charm. It was like one of my dream came true. Someone was finally caring for me, and she was the most beautiful woman that I ever seen. I was literally prying that she would never changed her mind.

- No, I live in the forest. Even thought I often come here.

She faced me with a cute curious face. Her eyes were half open and she was wearing a little smile, her lips seemed even redder than before.

- And why do live in the forest?

She was smiling widely at that point.

- Because it's not safe for me to be in town, people hurt me... want to end my life, and I don't know why.

Her smile grew wider as I looked down in shame. Shame of not knowing why. But her face changed suddenly, there was so much need in her eyes that I was shocked.

- Pour baby! You should not live like this, little child. Come here sweety!

- Wha-!

She pulled on her laps and kissed me on the cheek, I could feel her soft wet lips on my cheek while her hands were slowly caressing my back. Her hands were drawing indefinite pattern on it. I closed my eyes in pleasure from the touch of the tip of her red tongue against my neck. I moaned when put small bite on it, her teeth were sending waves in my spine, making me shudder. Then she switched between my neck and chick while caressing my chest. The tip if her nails were sending shudder through my body.

She finally pulled back with one last kiss on my cheek, but kept a hand on my head stroking my hair. This was the fist time that someone showed interest in me, the feeling was overwhelming, so powerful that tears as black as her silky hair poured from my eyes. She took me into a hug, saying sweet things in my hear, and I cried all my too long held back tears on her chest. She was kissing the top of my head, and pressing it between her soft breasts. I don't remember how long we stayed like that but the sun was descending, finishing its cycle on this face of the earth, when I finally lifted my head.

When my last tear fell she said while licking my hear:

- I will come to see you everyday if you are a good boy.

I just nodded urgently, sniffling. Right after I said that she was putting small kisses on it, I purred leaning into her touch.

- If you do what I want, you will be a very good boy. I want you to go at there, I'll wait for you. Then I will present you to my friend, ok sweety? Don't be afraid, we will take good care of you.

I nodded moaning as she was caressing my lips with her finger. Then she gave a plan of konoha with the indication of where I had to go.

- Come at midnight.

She kissed me on the lips, massaging them with hers and then I felt her tongue licking them. I moaned and pressed my head against her chest, she was making me feel wonderful. I nodded again before she disappeared into a swirl of red leafs. I don't remember the rest of my day. I was like a drunk man, like someone who can't make differences between a dream and living.

Later that night, I was making my way into the shinobi residential area, nothing came in my way to bother me, strange though I didn't care: I just wanted to see the woman again, I was feeling the need to see her again. I would have done anything for it, just to see her once. I was walking in a dream, all seemed so quiet, peaceful but so eery. There should be ninja patroling at that time of the night. Reaching her apartment building, my leg were walking on their own and my mind became foggier the second I step into the reception hall.

My eyes were clouded, I could only see the color. I sill don't remember how long it lasted but it suddenly stopped as I knocked at a door, her door.

She opened before I could figure out what happened.

- So you came, what a good boy you are. Come in my friends are have been waiting for you for along time. It is time to make you feel better, my dear.

I could not answer, I walked a few steps before every things went black.

When I opened my eyes what I saw make my blood run cold: a complete set of shiny instruments with a lot of strange device, which looked like they could hold a human form on them. But I was fully conscious this time and the fact that I was bound to a wall, made me panic. I couldn't move, no matter how much I tried. Looking around for an answer my eyes fell onto something that made me hope that this was just some kind of a joke: the hokage, the red eyed woman, a scary looking man with a trench coat and bandana and finally a sadist looking woman with purple hair. They were talking, and what I heard broke my heart even more that it already was:

- Alright, I guess that you have better things to attend to hokage-sama.

- Yes Ibiky-san, do what ever cross your mind, don't hold back make it suffer. But in the end kill it. This will serve her right, how dare she asking me to get it back, this thing is konoha's property, ours property and no one else. That bitch is now a missing nin anyway, she won't bother us anymore.

- Of course, hokage-sama. It's been a long time since we had some free fun, right Ibiky-sensei?

- Indeed Anko-chan, Kurenai-san I doubt that you want to watch?

- Well a girl needs her beauty sleep, but I want to talk to him after you're finished so don't mess with his hears to much.

...

torture scene

- Anko-chan, it is time to see if your five months mission in Iwa has rusted you.

- Yada yada yada, less talking more torturing!

The next thing I knew was that my hand was fully open. The woman had a hammer in her right hand and ten nails. I gulped at what was going to happen. Then she proceeded to plant the first nail in my thumb.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It huuuurts!

She just laughed, and planted the next one in my index, but I kept my mouth shut: I was not going to give them that satisfaction. She raised an eyebrow and tore of the first nail, thus also tearing away my thumb's finger nail. I bite my tongue and clenched my eyes. Do not scream, do not scream do not scream, do not scre... I cut the tip of my tongue as she planted the third one, I couldn't open my eyes anymore, if I did they would see my tears. When she planted the fourth my head was shaking uncontrollably. The blood was flowing in my mouth, I had to hold on before I choked. Before being choked by my own blood.

- looks like the little boy won't scream, heh? Then let's see if you like that.

I heard a "schling" and I knew what she had in mind. I bite my cheeks so hard that blood spattered into my mouth as she cut off my little finger. She took my bloody hand in hers and bite all my wounds. I clenched my teeth. I heard her sighing in delight.

- Anko-chan, I want to see his eyes.

No you won't, no... I felt the blade cutting off my eyelids, the two them and, by the time she was finished I my teeth were so clenched that I couldn't open jaw on my own. My vision horrible, covered in blood, and the pain, the PAIN... She unbounded me, I was stunted by the pain, I couldn't move as she bound me to a strange machine. My head, hands and feet were each bound to something that looked like a screw. I heard a "cling" and the device slowly began to turn my two arms in a clock motion, it did not looked like it was going to stop. I could feel the tension building in my arms. I nearly broke as my bones were being crushed, but I could not stand it anymore, I screamed at hard as I could.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

the woman laughed as hard as I screamed.

- The kid's quite noisy, let us shut him up...

The look in her eyes was completely crazy. She forced my mouth open and licked her lips, her pupil was so small that it looked like they were gone. She took my bloody tongue into her teeth and tore it off . She was in bliss. Her not so hidden chest was covered with my blood, I tried scream but I could not let it out, I couldn't use my voice anymore. She picked up a pliers, and tear off every single one of my teeth. My jaw moving on its own, closing and opening, my stubs hitting some the others.

- Anko-chan I don't like his eyes anymore, make them disappear... oh I'm afraid that I must go, I want a full report by tomorrow morning.

She didn't answer, she just did it. She slowly took of my eye, I felt the optical nerve stretch out and then break. Her hands crushed my right eye in front of my face with a sickening sound, I spilled my guts on her feet. She cocked her head to the side with a smile that didn't augur anything good. She took out a flask from nowhere and poured it's content on my feet. It was eating my skin, it was eating my fucking skin! I tried to move it was impossible the pain was so unbearable that my single eye finally cried on its own. She giggled at me poured the rest of the flask over my whole body. I couldn't blacked out took all the pain while conscious and it was far from over yet. The purple monster was chewing my tongue as she reactivated the device, with that fucking satisfied smile of hers, I wanted her death so much, that it ached to see her breath, I lost eye contact with her as my neck and legs were crushed. I didn't feel the pain anymore, but that didn't last long, her hand glowed green and healed my broken neck. She said that she would take my left, and last, eye as payment for letting me live longer, and she did. She reattached what was left of my tongue and teeth to. I broke:

- WHERE ARE YOU! YOU SAID THAT THEY WOULD TAKE GOOD CARE OF ME! LIAR! GET BACK HERE!

Realizing what I had just said I changed my mind, she wouldn't want to save me if I was mean to her if I was a bad boy...

- NOOOO! I'M SORRY I'LL BE A GOOD KID I PROMISED! COME BACK PLEAAAAAASE SAAAAAVE MEEEE! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST COME BACK PL...

I was shut by her tearing my tongue with her teeth again, laughed hard with the same insane look on her face tearing my teeth again. After untying my broken form, I heard lick her lips,she took off my vertebral column of my back, I puked blood. Then she lifted me in the air and impaled me on something. I felt something viscous being tied around my neck. I heard her steps going away, soon after the sound of a shower. she left me alone and for a long time.

...

general p.o.v.:

-Looks like you made quite a mess here. Have you been enjoying yourself that much?

-But of course Kure-chan, and his advanced healing wasn't as effective as I was told, well at least his chakra pathway were overloaded with youki, utterly destroyed.

-Where is Ibiki-san?

-He left at 2 am, a stupid kumo ninja was trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress.

She just looked at what was left of his body with pleasure apparent in her eyes.

-he didn't break until we quartered him, slowly twisting it's member while doing it. His screams where priceless.

All what was left of him were his torso and head, his guts were tightly tied around his snapped neck.

His eyes were gone and he didn't had a single parcel of skin left. His broken members had been displayed in front of him pieces by pieces. Just like his teeth and tongue. His spine was sticking out of his back, his broken form had been impaled in the center of the room.

-he was conscious the whole time, we didn't give a single second of rest. I hadn't had so much fun since we captured some Iwa ninjas. Oh, I almost forgot: he was begging you to come and save him that he was going to be a good boy and all! You've made quite an impression on him, I must say.

The two women laughed at that, revenge was so sweet. To their eyes the kid before them, was not a human being but a demon deprived of its power and trapped inside a soulless body. Kurenai made her way to the bloody form. She whispered in his ear:

-well, well, well, what do we have here? You have been a bad boy Naruto, and you must understand that you deserved this. Bad boy always get punished. You shouldn't have come into this world little one. Now be a good boy and die. Or maybe you could become something useful, but I don' think that an error such as you could possibly understand what it means to have a use. Let it go now, stop clinging to life, it's no use for you; you don't deserve the gift that Kami granted you.

And so Naruto's soul and what it held were sent to the other side as the red eyed beauty reaped his heart out of his chest.

…

naruto's p.o.v.:

...

I like it here, everything is so... peaceful. Was that death? It wasn't as horrible as they told me it would be. I don't know how long I stayed in that state of complete relaxation but, at one point or another, I felt like I was sucked up in some kind of a tunnel. I was being trashed like a rag doll, I felt like I was trying to fight against an extremely strong current. When I my body stopped moving I blacked out.

As I slowly regained consciousness, I heard footsteps coming closer. I couldn't do much more to know what was going on around me... The state of my body disgusted me even more now that I realized how useless it has became, how could I have been so naive? If I had still my eyes I would have cried on my pitiful fate. My disgust turned into rage, a rage of living. I would not be so easily defeated anymore, no matter what it's going to take, I will find a way to be far stronger than anyone on earth. I swear it on my soul.

The footsteps came to a stop not far from me. I could feel a very frighting aura emanating from what was near me.

I should say welcome to the afterlife, but that would be wrong in your case.

_What the hell was that? That voice was freaky as hell, and what did that mean "wrong in my case"? Where was I? Who was with me? _

So many question for such a young mind. Don't fear child, you are in afterlife but you are still alive.

_How could that be? My heart was reaped open from my chest!_

when my first born daughter was sealed into your soul, I added a part of my power to the sealing. Thus you are spiritually alive, but I am afraid that your body is doomed to disappear into the depths of nothingness.

_Was that it? Will my fate be to wander in the afterlife forever, in the state I am in for eternity? Fuck no! You bastard, you've destroyed me!_

You are quite courageous, or completely stupid, to talk of me the way you've just done.

_And who am I talking to?_

No one else than Yami, goddess of darkness.

_Well shit,I'm so fucked._

You have no idea. But enough talking, I have some work to do.

_What do you mean?_

Had I not just finished my sentence, when I felt it. I was reaped from my body, suddenly seeing, smelling, touching again. Let's say that the situation I found myself into was to be forever engraved in my memories.

I was interlaced with a red head woman, my head between her soft mountain of flesh, our arms were tightly encircling each others back and our legs were interlaced. She wore an annoyed expression on her face her nine furry tails were bounding us even closer. I can say that the woman was beautiful, but as I wasn't free of my movements AGAIN, I was to preoccupied with my brooding to really look at her. She, however, was much more aware of our condition than I though.

_Will you stop brooding for a sec kid? The two of us needs to talk about serious things and, quickly._

_Why is that, and who are you anyway?_

Her furry ears perked up, her face looked hurt.

_You've just been told about me and you can't even remember more than a few second?_

_I've been told about you?_

_Mother as just told you a minute or so._

_Fuck, you don't mean that you are..._

_I am the Kyuubi no kitsune, first born daughter of the mighty goddess Yami._

_Shit! I am an idiot, right? Wait a minute, Kyuubi no kitsune? Is that really a name?_

_No, you are just slow. And no it's not a name but a title._

_How can you say that? You've never talked to me before._

_I can say that I know everything about you, from the beginning to the end. I'll explain later._

_Why are we here anyway?_

_We are in the state of soul and spirit, your soul and my spirit have merged to become one when you were still a new born, that's why we are bound together. As for where we are, well, I only have a theory._

_Well, then say it._

_It might be because of our spiritual state, but it could also be because of the sealing._

_What sealing?_

_Now is not the time for this topic. We must talk about our future together._

_Well it is kind new to me, the whole "daughter of Yami sealed into my soul" stuff, I've just met you; how could I possibly know what future we could have together?_

_Well, I am stuck with you for eternity, so you better start thinking like I've done since I was chained to you._

_It's not fair, you have more than five years of planing over me!_

_Just listen to your heart kid, and stop asking so many question. It's annoying._

_I can't think, you will know everything that cross my mind!_

_Just think, I will not talk or interrupt you in anyway, whatever cross your mind. And I don't think that your though will so much need to stay hidden. You may have lost your faith in the human heart, but your purity is still untouched._

_Well, that's kind of you._

OKAY I have a grown woman, way older than me , and probably by one thousand years or something like that, stuck in my soul for eternity. What do I do? I can't make her go, I can't have any sense of privacy anymore and yet I have to make a choice right now about my future with this complete stranger. Would it kill someone if my life was just a little bit easier? I'm sure that someone is having a blast at torturing me. Well whatever... What do I know about her? She is older than me, taller than me, prettier than me (not that hard to be, though), she is easily annoyed, she has nine tails which are scratching my back like crazy (must be an allergy or something), she has big boobs, she smells good, her skin is soft, she is warm, and she some kind of a demigod. That doesn't help me at all, I don't know her. I'll just try to get to know her and, after, take a real decision. Let's just go along with her choice for now.

_I hoped you would think that way. You will have to find a way to undo the seal, or partially separate us, and I will do everything to make our "relation" as bearable as it can be. You okay with that?_

_Yes, but why can't I know what's going on in your head?_

_That is a secrete._

_Not fair! I-_

_Mother has finished our new body. Time to go back were you belong._

Everything turned to black. As I opened my eyes, I could just tell how different it felt from my old body by how it felt to be alive. Alive, it's strange really, you feel it all your life and you only realise what you've lost once you've died.

Child. Can you hear me?

Ho shit voices in my head again!

I guess that you know where you are. And watch your mouth, an avatar of my will shall not be badmouthed.

Better do before getting problems.I took notice of my surroundings, I was in the clearing. So I was back on hearth, but if I was, there must be a reason...

You're not as stupid as I though, effectively you are back in the human realm, and for a particular reason. As I told you I put a part of my power into your soul back when you were an infant. What I didn't told you are the reason and the meaning behind my deeds.

I don't think that I'm going to like it, but please go on.

The first reason is that I didn't wanted my daughter to be forever bound to a endless chain of container: once a human container die the spirit of the sealed being is temporary stunted, the time it can get a shape back. Humans don't give it that time and before it knows it, the spirit is sealed again. I put a part of my power inside of you, so your two chained spirit and soul would travel to me once freed from the seal. However I did not though that there could have been an after effect. You soul are completely bound together I could even say that they have merged in a way. My power seemed to have created the perfect seal in the end. The second reason was because of my "oh so dear" twin. She has an avatar, a being created from a part of her flesh and a soul, or a spirit, to bring life to it. This is how we create a newborn demigod. The concerned god just have to grant hiw a parcel of its power to make it its avatar. You must understand what you have now become, you are my right hand, the extension of my will. And you will obey my orders, because you will feel the need to do it, no matter what it is,

I nodded silently, looks like she gave me patience and respect to, well partial respect. After analyzing everything she told me I couldn't stop myself from saying:

So, in a way I am your son.

...Well your body was made from my left arm, and your soul is partly mine, so maybe we could be considered as mother and son, but our bond is deeper than that, as long as I stay alive, you stay live. Our fate is linked. But, on the genetic plan, you are my son at nearly eighty percent.

We stayed silent after that last sentence. My old jealousy was back, I wanted parents. Just like everybody else. Us, orphans, will always have somewhere deep inside that need, that dream. Even if our parents were monsters, they are still our parents.

It is time for you to receive your first mission.

I looked up at the sky, looking for pieces of bright blue through the heavy leaf roof. I sighted, this would be the last thing I will ever see. I didn't want to see people ever again, if I had been deceived by looks then it was time to remove that weakness. I didn't want to remove my eyes though, they were still a part of my new body and identity. Rejecting them would have been an insult to my benefactress.

… You are a strange boy indeed. Don't forget that you still have the apparance of a five years old. Your first mission is to infiltrate the hokage tower of Konoha, and retrieve a scroll. You will know which one it is when you'll see it. I highly recommend you to take notice of your new abilities before doing anything else. I will contact you once you get it. Good luck.

Konoha... what did those idiots do again. Anyway, I should try to move around a bit. However, when I made my first step, I had a little surprise: when my foot made contact with the ground I felt EVERYTHING on a two miles radius. Stones, birds, trees, grass, everything. I felt them, I felt their lives, it's difficult to explain. Lets just say that I woke up with the worst head ache I ever had.

Damn I needed to control that thing, I just have a five years old brain damn it. It is not made to bear so much information. But how do I do that?

_Just ask._

No, voice in my head again!

Kyuubi, how can you talk to me?

_You don't have your human body anymore, so the majority of the seal had been removed with it. But the most important part is still on your soul. I have a lot more liberties now. I can talk to you by example._

What else can you do?

_Straight to the point, huh? What did mother do to the small and cute little child who was always turning around the subjects of his rare conversations?_

Your moth- Yami-sama? What the hell! I couldn't say it!

_Looks like she did give you a sense of respect. She despise those who don't have one._

_Anyway, I can create a place for myself inside your mind,mess around with what mother left untouched, and I smell what you smell, hear what you hear, taste what you taste, feel what you feel and... see what you see..._

Sorry about the last one, but you won't change my mind.

_I told mother that this would happen. That's why you don't have an enhanced vision, if you give me the permission, I will do something about them._

Do whatever you want with them, I don't care.

Then I felt it, my eyes were melting. I fell on the floor, screaming like a possessed man. The pain suddenly stopped. I carefully opened my eyes to see... nothing.

What have you done to me?

_I simply interchanged my eyes with yours, the pain you felt was the optical nerves adapting to my body. We are closer than ever now, even more connected..._

Whatever, next time just say it will hurt okay?

_I didn't hurt you on purpose you know. I..., it has been more that five years since I was cut from everything save from my mind. Do you have any idea how it is to unable to do nothing but wait and watch a child being treated the way you were? Do you know how it is to wish for you a painful death? But, at first I wished it because it would mean freedom to me, freedom from the damn cage and your cursed life. But then, after all that shit, I wished for your death to end your suffering and get out avenge you. _

She was sobbing. Was it sadness or anger? I couldn't answer, how could anyone have something to answer that? However, if she had been sad she was now angry.

_I **HATE **human beings! They are monsters in disguise! When we were ask by mother to eradicate a human village, we were disgusted by such an act. And then they captured our youngest sister... she was just height years old, only a child, and they sealed her away! They used their creator's powers to take her from us, and Kami did not retaliate! She let her own children cripple her niece with her own power and did nothing but watch! Mother was pissed off beyond beliefs, she asked what was the meaning of this and Kami just told her that her children were unnecessary for the world live on. They fought, and mother discovered during the fight that her sister had an avatar. She fought the two of them with all her strength, but when the bastard said that he was the one who performed the seal on our sister and that he could kill her by just snapping his finger, and mother snapped. The fight didn't last long, in the end she had cut off his legs and Kami had to retreat. To heal the bastard._

She posed. Her voice became slow hesitant.

_Then THEY appeared to mother. THEY said that if the balance of power between the two of them wasn't restored, then the world would go by-by. THEY know the future, THEY write the future. I fear THEM, mother said the last time THEY appeared was when our ancestors, the first gods, lead a war against their greatest enemies. They all died. Mother and aunt are the only one left. If the fragile balance of power is not restored then one of them will die. The world will not bear the loss. The world need their two energy to work. To live, did you know it? The world is alive, and we are a part of it. the balance is necessary, we all need their two combined energies to live. If mother and her sister fought to death, it's over. We must protect the world. It's their most precious gift. And the humans are destroying that gift, they don't even try to understand the mess they have created. Everything that mother will order you to do will be the key to restore the balance. She made her avatar because she couldn't do it herself, humans are not her children._

Kyuubi... I-

_Don't say anything. Naruto, you are our best bet. but you, a five years old... what the fuck where THEY thinking! _

Kyuubi listen to me, your mother must have done something to my brain because I was not like that before, I will do what I am asked to do. No matter what it takes, even if I have to die, I will do anything to fulfill my purpose. I feel the need to do it.

_..._

_...Mother did mess with your brain... I don't recognize the little boy who was running around trying to know why he was treated the way he was. Where is that little brat who had so much determination to be one day respected? Where is the child... you have the mind of a grown adult, you the little kid who was always running instead if walking, the little kid who ate in garbage... the kid who helped a blind man to do his shopping until the bastard realized who the child was... I miss this kid, he had a pure heart. He knew how to live on with smile on his face. Why did you have to lose that innocence?_

_That kindness that fueled your heart, is it still here deep inside those artificial feelings? What did mother had to choose you of all people? I swear I will find a way to suppress those fucking feelings. You are not who you're supposed to be, it just don't feel right. _

Again what could I answer, the more time I spent in this body the more I didn't recognize myself. But, I'm sure Yami did not took away the old me, he is just sleeping, waiting his time to surface again. Waiting the end of my duty. Yes, the child will live again.

_I have reduced the radius of your sonar. You may go._

Thanks you. I promised that one day I will be myself again.

_I know, but still I feel like you will never have a childhood. It is heartbreaking, really. Spending time you is really messing my mind, I swear. Maybe through you I will be able to make peace with the humans..._

I slowly made my way out of the forest with a chuckle, taking notice of my new body, getting used to the it moved. When Konoha's walls were on "sight" I took a deep breath. Hell will break lose soon. And something was telling me I was going to love it.

...

Finished! I wanted to update sooner but, my spelling is a real nightmare (spend days on correcting it...).

Anyway the next chapter will be really bloody and Naruto will show his dark side. However, I am wondering if I should make Naruto get a girlfriend before comiting incest with his mother. If you have a particular idea please tell me, I plan on updating next week.


End file.
